uberupgradesfandomcom-20200214-history
Good recommended loadouts
In UberUpgrades, there are many weapons that have good damage that are extremely overpowered. Here are some recommended loadouts used by other players. Over-powered (OP) Loadouts - (General) For An OP Player Be aware that crit explosions and fire do full damage across the entirety of there effect, so getting caught at the edge of splash is just as lethal as a direct hit because of this, it is a very serious desishion to choose between critical that can be resisted down to only 6% (for heavy with indefinite power) of the original damage, or normal that has damage fall-off For An OP Scout: Use any type of primary weapon, Flying guillotine, and Fan-o-war, or the Sandman. For An OP Soldier: Use Air Strike, or the Cow Mangler 5000, the Buff Banner, and the Disciplinary Action. For AN OP Pyro: Use the stock Flamethrower(since in some servers the Phlogistinator has been nerfed), Any type of secondary weapon, and Any type of melee weapon. For An OP Demoman: Use Loose Cannon or Iron Bomber, Any type of secondary weapon, and any type of melee weapon. For An OP Demoknight: Use Bootlegger or Ali Baba's Wee Wee Booties, Any Charging shield, and Eyelander, HHHHT or Nessie's Nine Iron (heads upgrade charge damage by a hidden 20% each, up to 5 for double damage) For An OP Heavy: Use Natasha (Cheaper ammo) or Tomislav (silent mini-gun will bug on others), and any type of secondary and melee weapon For AN OP Engineer: Use any Shotgun, Wrangler, and Gunslinger or Jag For An OP Medic: Use Crusader's Crossbow, Vaccinator or Kritzkrieg, and any melee weapon. For An OP Sniper: Use the Machina or Huntsman, Jarate, and any melee weapon. For AN OP Spy: Use the Ambassador, regular sapper, any knife, and the Dead Ringer, or the stock Invis Watch. Over-powered (OP) loadouts - MVM For An OP Player, Stand back, use damage fall-off to its full extent to make them hit you for a fraction of normal damage and hit them for more by buying into critical effects OR damage falloff reduction, crit resistance is more valuable than any other, you can upgrade any melee weapon to stun tough enemies so they are helpless as your team easily pushes them into a hole or corners them, stun even works through invulnerability (not quick-fix), Pick up money! your money over time increases by 5% every (failed or successful) wave or 10% every wave if you get an A+. This is the difference between getting ~100 every 20 seconds and ~1000 every 20 seconds in later waves. For An OP Scout: Use shortstop, it has a hidden reduced damage fall-off; Mad Milk, 60% heal when everyone is doing damage in the thousands means everyone just needs to shoot to survive, don't just spam be aware; and Sun on a Stick, or Boston Basher, Ignite on hit + crit on burning = crit afterburn OR Bleed + slow heal on hit means a single hit with one level will give you 150 health overtime. For An OP Soldier: Use any primary (buy minicrits to crits for your buff banner or rocket specialist w/armor piercing explosive), any backpack is great, buff banner for crits, Batalion's Backup for Crit Immunity and an extra 35% resistance to everything, and Concher for speed buff and 35% heal on hit, Luckily you don't have to choose, you can upgrade one to be all! (buying duration more than +150% starts to bug), and any melee For An OP Pyro: Use the Phlogistinator, only pull out to use the mmmph to heal, Any secondary except panic attack or reserve shooter, Buy rage damage (unused Phlogistinator means this is always in effect), buy ignite on hit if using stock, there will always be one perfectly accurate pellet in line with your crosshair no matter how much spread you have, use this one pellet to ignite any robot at any distance with afterburn, buy crits verses burning, makes crit afterburn), and Powerjack For An OP Demoman: Use stock or Iron bomber, get some beggar tweak, any secondary (no damage falloff by default for stickys), any melee (Claidheamh Mor w/ shield for extra charge distance) For An OP Demoknight: Use Any Boots, Any Chargen' Targe (Higher un-upgraded resistances), Any head collecting weapon (heads upgrade charge damage by a hidden 20% each, up to 5 for double damage, buy mark for death and minicrits ot crits makes every hit after the first a crit) For An OP Heavy: Use stock, Natasha (Cheaper ammo), or brass beast, get rid of your damage falloff by firing at point blank range, sticking to a buff banner or buying the presishion ubertech, any type of secondary, Gloves of running urgently Mark for death + full crit resist + Fist of steel tweak = 1.35% of most damage, 1% of crits and 5.4% of melee and 4% of critical melee For An OP Engineer: Use Rescue Ranger or Pomson 6000, ignite medics/spy, every tick removes uber/cloak; Use wrangler; Use jag, buying full swing speed upgrade will bug and interrupt your swings before they connect, rocket damage fall-off is determined by your position during the explosion, so use a distant sentry with the wrangler and +rocket damage to bomb your position for maximum damage OR Invest minimally in rockets and just use the tweaks to buff your guns until you are practically immobile OR stick to a buff banner to give your sentry crits, (minicrits to crits on your current weapon will work) For An OP Medic: Use Overdose to get to front lines faster, use quick-fix to give yourself overheal for when your uber wears off to comfortably build another(buy Doktor tweak and buy it off one at a time until you can afford more), use vita-saw to keep your uber for the Overdose. For An OP Sniper: Use The Sydney Sleeper, minicrits to crits means every body-shot after the first are now critical, one head-shot on one bot in a group also means that every bot is slowed, bleeding, and jarated; Any shield for cheap health; And any melee. For AN OP Spy: Use the Ambassador, regular sapper, any knife, and the Dead Ringer, or the stock Invis Watch.